You were just a dream that I once knew
by Introvert-Dragon
Summary: A boy with green eyes; that was the image that clouded her dreams. When Astrid woke up, she thought she was still dreaming when a familiar pair of green eyes met hers. One-shot Modern Hiccstrid Reincarnation AU set in College. [Edited. Not an update. Sorry in advance if another old work of mine gets bumped up again every time I edit.]


**A/n: Hello guys, Introvert-Dragon here! I'd like to tell you guys that I recently started logging-on my tumblr account: introvert-dragon**

 **So if you happen to have read/like my stories follow me! I plan to post more of my HTTYD stuff there in the near future.**

 **Moving on, Probably the shortest one I've written but honestly, I'm quite happy with how it ended up though I reckon I could still do better and fit in a couple of scenes or maybe I'll just make a part 2 or something.**

 **Reviews, Favorites or even Follows are really appreciated!**

* * *

 _Summary: A boy with green eyes; that was the image that clouded her dreams. When Astrid woke up, she thought she was still dreaming when a familiar pair of green eyes met hers.  
Modern Hiccstrid Reincarnation set in College._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.

* * *

 **You were just a dream that I once knew.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A boy with green eyes.

That was the image that clouded Astrid's dreams.

Astrid had been having these rare recurring dreams ever since she was a child. It all started when she was four and she was feeling particularly scared of the monster under her bed.

The monster in her dream(which she assumed the same monster under her bed) looked like some sort of jellyfish dragon that shone too bright, She was blinded by its light and when the monster sprayed some of its mist, she couldn't move a finger. Then there was a young boy with green eyes and the same age as her that saved her. He believed her when no one believed her story about the monster.

He told her that she was fearless despite everything.

Astrid would often brush off those dreams as nothing more than her fantasies. Dreams are supposed to be something to be forgotten the next morning. They are not real. But as age came by, the dreams became more frequent and it started to become more like fragments of her memories—puzzles pieces forming together into a big picture.

She even considered the thought that maybe she could be some sort of J.K Rowling with a very grand novel waiting to be written—but her writing and journalism class said otherwise.

Those dreams conveniently appeared in every important keystones of her life.

Astrid remembered being confined with a very severe case of dengue fever. It was really bad... Possibly the worse case of disease she would have in her life time.

She was already feeling weak... and she felt like falling into a deep sleep.

He appeared before her, kneeling before her weakened state, holding on to her hands tightly.

 _(I can't imagine a world without you in it.)_

The next morning, Astrid woke up feeling healthy as a horse, fit as a fiddle.

No one knew about her dreams... and apparently, she was the only one who's having those kinds of dreams. So she just didn't feel like sharing it. She would rather not have her parent's thinking she was a special case and make her see some old creepy psychiatrist and as for her friends. They would probably think she was just having girly dreams and fantasies about some perfect guy.

These dreams meant a lot more to her than that. It was like a part of her... A distant memory...

None of those best psychologist or psychiatrist would really help her, and she'd rather not have her friends meddle with her personal affair because of some sappy suspicions.

It was something she had to do on her own. To find answers. To discover the meaning behind it. To fill the void feeling in her life... She knew those dreams had something to do with it. Those dreams had to be a part of the very essence of her soul.

Astrid muffled a yawn escaping her mouth, struggling to stay awake in the middle of her mundane philosophy class.

Constantly, breathing in her palm so that her breath would make it feel warmer before she rubbed her palm together, then wiping the very warm skin to her eyes hoping that the humid feeling of her palm would be enough to keep her eyes open.

It did little to no help at all than it usually does... The lights in the room are shut for the purpose of making the powerpoint more visible—well it actually did make it more visibly stale, boring, uninteresting, drudging... Ugh.

Every once in a while there would be a student failing to control their contagious yawning, causing a weird chain reaction of even more contagious yawning from the room. Definitely what she just needed—and for the icing on the cake, the feeling of the cold airconditioned room was perfect for the ideal nap.

Right now, Astrid would definitely kill for a blanket—if only she didn't need to stay awake so she won't be having to repeat this horrible class by failing it.

So she tried her best to focus her eyes on the slideshow about the "Theories of Reincarnation in the History of Philosophy."

Nope, It wasn't working.

The Bullet points were anything but blurred in her eyes. Out of the 16 options available in the color palette for the slideshow background, It had to be Aqua... Pale blue, Water Blue, Sky Blue or millions of possible color Blue—It had to be the sleep-inducing one!

Blue was her favorite color but for God's sake... she would rather not be seeing that color anytime soon... Not when her eyes are so tired that she had to occasionally blink back tears. Astrid and Color Blue weren't the best buddies right now. Good thing that she chose to wear color red today.

How was even supposed possible to stay awake with all of that? The rest of the slideshow was anything but visual. Just plain words, random quotes, and excerpts.

She guessed that she had no choice but to settle on listening attentively to the lecture. She tried to lean forward so that her back won't feel relaxed but it only made her want to stretch her arm.

"The Idea of Reincarnation always existed. Generally, it was something considered to be accepted to some extent. People would always wonder curiously if they had a past life but it was never really to the point that they had some attachments to the thought of it. Let's just say that... For example - in our everyday life whenever we are faced with challenges, and hardships we would always question ourselves, wonder if we are being punished by the gods because of our deeds in our previous lives... You get it?"

To be honest Astrid would have found the topic really interesting if only Mr. Enrile's voice didn't sound like listening to Stephen Hawking's robotic voice.

"-So the point is, It was just there... a myth, a possibility and by some chance that it could be true... but who knows? Why bother thinking about your non-existent past life when you have so much to deal with your present life..."

Astrid wasn't absorbing any of it. Her head was not struggling not to fall off her neck every two seconds that she needed to repeatably slap her cheeks to snap out of it. At this rate, it was almost inevitable for any human being not to fall asleep.

"Well... up-to-date, the concept of Reincarnation is still being debated, Scientifically and Spiritually, It cannot be proven—but there are rare events that transpired now that could serve as a feasible evidence for it to be considered a miracle phenomenon. I'm sure we all have read the news of a sever year old kid leading a police investigation team to a place he claimed to where his body has been disposed when he was murdered in his past life..."

The voice had become reduced to hazy sounds as Astrid unconsciously ducked down her head to her forearms as she slowly drifting to sleep.

She was having that dream again...

 _The sensation of the grass felt soft on her palm._ _They were seated on the edge of a cliff, in front of her was an overlooking view of rocky formation filled with orange pine trees and a giant ice-like structure that looked absolutely majestic on the edge of her view._

 _Beside her was the same familiar green-eyed man._

 _They were making maps._

 _She offered to take the pencil from him while he was talking to her_ — _but like always his voice was muted. She couldn't hear the words coming from his mouth. She could only see his lips moved and watch as his expression changed as he spoke to her. And somehow she understood him just fine._

 _Milady..._ _That's what the man liked to call her_ — _He called her Milady and she called him Babe._

 _"What you're searching for isn't out there, ... " She began randomly braiding his hair before she placed a hand on his chest, right on top of his heart. "-It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet." She stopped braiding his hair so she could lean closer. She was about to kiss him in his right chee_ —

Then she felt someone tugged her shoulder repeatably, abruptly waking her up. Her dream was shattered. _NO!_ She was just about to experience the best part of her dream!

She took a deep breath, readying herself to give whoever-in-the-name-of-hel had interrupted her sweet dreams. Didn't he or she at least know anything about courtesy or at least had the decency not to—

"—Afternoon, _M'lady._ "

Astrid froze. A spine-chilling sensation traveling in her body, hair raising on back of her neck, sending her heart shockwaves. All her previous thoughts long-forgotten. There was no mistaking it... That voice—she knew that voice!

She hurriedly raised her head from the desk to follow the source fo the voice. She thought she was still dreaming when a familiar pair of green eyes descended upon her own...

Her chest tightened, her heart stopped beating for a moment before it began drumming furiously that it was almost unbearable. She was suddenly overcome with a rush of memories coming back to her that she needed to pull both of her hand on top of her chest in an attempt to keep herself calm.

It was him, standing in front of her, waving one of his hand dramatically in front of her face.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, I believe that your naptime—errr I mean class—ended 15 minutes ago and you're currently occupying my seat." He said, his voice a little bit flat which she recognized to be the same sarcastic tone he had. The same tone that should have been frustrating to deal with by all means —instead, She found herself wanting to nothing more than to hear his nasally intoned voice the whole day.

Before she could stop herself, her hands ended up on his cheeks, cupping his face, not wanting to let go. She wanted to be sure that everything was real—that he won't just vanish at her touch like a cloud.

"Hiccup." The name slipped out of her mouth. It sounded so foreign and so familiar at the same time. She didn't know the name or how she ended up saying it—but it felt right.

It was him... Definitely him.

He had the same freckle structure on his face, the same adorably rounded nose, the same messy-untamable auburn hair, the same well-defined jaw sporting a little bit of a scruff, and even the same tiny scar on his chin. She took notice that his hair was still sporting the same twin braid—it was supposed to be exclusively for hers to braid. She wasn't sure what to exactly to feel about that but for now... she shoved that thought away.

"Erm... not that I don't appreciate pretty girls randomly grabbing my face—you know, with all my raw vikingness." He awkwardly gestured all himself. "But you're really starting to—" He paused, eyes widening. "W-wait a minute... w-what did you just c-call me?" He asked, perturbed.

"Hiccup," She repeated weakly. This time the name felt more natural coming from her mouth but she still couldn't help but feel a doubt lingering in her chest with the way he looked at her. What if she was wrong? What if everything was just a coincidence? What if he didn't remember her?

"I-I... How-How did yo-" He took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and shook his head before he could look at her again. Astrid recognized something in the way his green eyes lightened. At least she hoped...

"Astrid?"

From that moment, Philosophy class would never be boring again—not when she owed Mr. Enrile's boringness to have unintentionally crossed her path with _the green-eyed boy from her_ _dreams_.

* * *

 **Another open ending? Sorry, but there had been slight changes of plans near the end... soo...**

 **How was it? Feel free to leave your review so we can talk about it!**


End file.
